


You Calm The Voices Down

by lattedi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, God i love the way i wrote this, Not Canon Compliant, Ranboo is a Good Friend, Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), also on my twitter, even if techno is sort of out of character, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: There were certain nights when the voices were louder than others. They were always there, but sometimes, there were many more, sometimes there were significantly less, and sometimes the voices changed. He had learned to recognize a certain few that always came, but he had never known their names.Normally, they chanted one of three things: “e”, “Technoblade never dies”, and “blood for the blood god”. Tonight seemed to be a cacophonous mix of all three.ORTechno angst, Ranboo comfort asf
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	You Calm The Voices Down

Techno was trying to brew a few extra potions when it started.

There were certain nights when the voices were louder than others. They were always there, but sometimes, there were many more, sometimes there were significantly less, and sometimes the voices changed. He had learned to recognize a certain few that always came, but he had never known their names.

Normally, they chanted one of three things: “e”, “Technoblade never dies”, and “blood for the blood god”. Tonight seemed to be a cacophonous mix of all three.

He started to get a headache, so he sat down on a table and tried to cover his ears to shut them out. It only made them get louder, screaming for blood, to tear someone apart.

There were times when Techno would try to talk to them. It usually worked, and they were getting overwhelming, so he said, “Go away.”

They didn’t go away. In fact, they started screaming at the top of their lungs, telling him that he needed blood, blood, blood. 

He kept trying to get them to go away, curling into a ball and telling them to go away.

He put his hands over his ears again to just get them to shut up. All he wanted was silence.

He looked around to make sure nothing was wrong and saw Ranboo standing there, looking concerned. He forced his hands to go to his side.

Ranboo asked if he was alright, and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Ranboo seemed to understand, and he sat beside him. 

His presence seemed to help, even if it was slow. The voices were gradually changing from blood to “Ranboo, Ranboo, Ranboo”, and they faded into nothing more than a whisper.

Ranboo looked at him and said, “Are you okay?” 

Techno nodded cautiously and finally, his body let him speak. “You didn’t have to do that, Ranboo. Thank you, I guess.”

Ranboo smiled. “Was it the voices?”

He nodded again. “They always ask for blood, but they seem to like you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They love to say your name, and they calm down after they see you, they get much quieter. You calm the voices down.”

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Ranboo said, “I know what it’s like, sort of. I don’t have as many voices as you, but… Mine tells me that I’ve done awful things.”

Techno didn’t feel sympathy for many, but this was one of the moments when he felt sorry for Ranboo. He didn’t deserve that. No one did.

They sat quietly for a bit longer, and then Techno said, “Well, I have to go to bed. Goodnight, Ranboo.”

Ranboo laughed and said, “Yeah, I guess I should get going. Night, Techno. Glad I could help.” 

Techno made sure that Ranboo didn’t see the secret smile that he gave him as he was walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @ayupranboo_ lets be moots or somethin ig
> 
> stay safe ily guys!
> 
> -coffee


End file.
